We Are Lucky
by NERC
Summary: A bit of sibling love. Because gods have feelings too.


**AN: written for the Capture The Flag Challenge. Round two. Pairing: Percy Annabeth. Prompt: Hades castle **

* * *

"Lord Hades." I said respectfully. "Why am I here?"

I had shown up and Hades castle in a cloud of smoke.

"Well you see Jackson, I have a problem."

"And you need my help?"

I sighed. Of course he needed something.

"Yes." He said.

I looked at him questionably .

"Before we fought the Titans for the first time I was very close to my brother. Sure we fought, but don't all siblings? Then Zeus came and we won. But my brothers hated me they banished me here. Not that I mind being here, if they had asked me to come here I would've. For thousands of years my brothers never got along, with me or each other." He paused and looked at me. "Now almost all the gods hate me. I just want my family back."

I was surprised, Hades had never seemed like the family sort of guy.

"Why?" I asked. "Why now, what made you want to change things?"

"You."

"Me?" I said in bewilderment.

"You break every theory that we have Jackson. You befriended my son and Zeus's daughter and you are in a romantic relationship with the daughter of Athena most sons of your father wouldn't be able to do one of those things, but you did all three. You angered many gods, but are still alive. You're the child of the prophecy. Face it Jackson, if any demigod can do something that should be impossible, it's you."

I said nothing for moment.

"What you want me to do?"

This is a bad idea, I had a feeling this didn't succeed this is become very bad consequences.

"Convince my brothers to talk to me." I sighed.

"Why should I help you?"

I wish Annabeth was here she would know what to say.

"You have no reason to. But consider this Jackson how would you like your brother hating you for thousands of years?"

Tyson, he couldn't hate me. He had faith in me before I knew him very well.

"Okay." I agreed. "I'll help you."

He looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you."

He flicked his wrist and I was back at camp. What had I gotten myself into?

"Percy!" I turned around and saw Annabeth running towards me. "Where have you been?" She asked, glaring at me.

I considered what I should say. "Visiting family." I finally said.

She arched an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"Yeah, in fact I could use your help." She groaned. "Percy, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

I sat down on the ground.

"I don't know Annabeth, I don't know."

She sat down beside me.

"Just tell me what happened."

"My uncle asked for favor."

"Which one?"

"Hades."

"Ah." She said, slightly thrown off. "What did he want?"

"A chance." I said. "He wants me to get his brothers to listen to him, he wants to reforge the friendship that once had."

She frowned "And he wants you to convince him to talk?"

"Yep."

"Oh Percy." She said, shaking her head.

"What should I do?" She leaned on my shoulder.

"Start with your father. Tell him what Lord Hades wants, he'll help you with Lord Zeus."

I sighed, she was right of course. I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Annabeth, you're the best." She smiled, "I know."

I walk into my cabin and over to the fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering, show me Poseidon."

The mist shimmered and then showed my father talking to a dolphin.

"Dad," I said once the dolphin had swam off.

He turned around.

"Percy." He smiled "How are you?"

"Good." I reply nervously maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"You?"

"Oh, I'm alright. So as much as I like talking to you, why did you call?" "Actually I'm asking you a favor for somebody else." I said.

No turning back now.

"Oh?"

I took a deep breath.

"Lord Hades wants to talk to you and Lord Zeus."

Any attention that had been elsewhere immediately turned to me. "Can you repeat that?"

"Lord Hades want to talk to you and Lord Zeus."

My father sat down on a rock.

"Why?" He asked.

I hesitated maybe I should let Lord Hades tell him. No, I decided. He should know.

"He wants to talk to you about your ...ah... relationship."

My father arched his eyebrows.

"Our relationship?"

I sighed how should I explain it?

"He wants his brothers back."

He took a deep breath.

"What exactly did he ask you to do?"

"Convince you and Lord Zeus to talk to him."

He looked at me. "Thank you Percy."

I smiled at him.

"I'll talk to Zeus, you go have some fun."

I grinned.

"Thanks dad."

"I'll talk to you later." He said before he slashed through the message.

I walked back outside my cabin and saw Annabeth talking to one of her half-sisters. I silently signaled for her sister to be quiet and cooked up behind them.

"Why are you smiling?" Annabeth was asking. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"I wonder Wise Girl."

She jumped a foot in the air. "Jackson!" She screamed.

"Yes?" I asked smirking.

She looked over toward her sister then but she was already gone.

"Miss me?" I asked.

She glared at me.

"Come on Annabeth, it wasn't that bad."

"I'll get you back Percy. You better just hope I don't ask the Stoll's to help me."

I swallowed. That would be bad, really bad.

"So anyway," she said obviously content with the level of fear she invoked. "How to go?"

"Not bad." I say as we started walking towards the beach.

"He said he talked to Lord Zeus and convince him to go talk to Lord Hades with him." I trailed off.

"But?" Annabeth prompted. I sighed "I don't think Lord Hades is the only one who wants his brothers back." She looked at me.

"Your dad?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I think we take our siblings for granted, we don't realize how lucky we are."

We sat down on the sand.

"Do you think they'll work it out?" I ask.

"Yes." She said, snuggling into my side. "And you're right about one thing, we certainly are lucky."


End file.
